Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura
by Aliansi Mamak Cetar
Summary: Kalau kau tidak keluar aku akan mati kedinginan terus mayatku diganggu mas-mas lokal sekitar sini, lho! / Collab between Gymnadenia and LuthCi


Naruto and all of its character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't take any material profit from it. AU, SasuSaku, chat-part.

_A collab account between Gymnadenia and LuthCi_

.

.

**Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sakura**

Siang dan Malam

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tergerai berantakan terbangun dari tidurnya. Berusaha mengingat ia berada di mana dengan melihat kanan dan kiri, ia pun akhirnya ingat bahwa kemarin malam ia baru sampai di motel pribadi keluarga Hyuuga. Masih dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia melihat kanan dan kiri, _lagi_, untuk menemukan para teman terdekatnya—Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata—tertidur pulas tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

_Hh..._ inilah yang ia benci dari liburan, terbangun pertama kali, dan ini membosankan.

Menghela napas panjang, ia pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyapu daerah bawah bantal, mencari ponselnya di sana. Mengecek ada atau tidak sms atau notifikasi baru, Sakura, nama gadis tersebut, tidak menemukan apa pun yang baru. Tanpa sadar, ia menekan aplikasi chat.

"Loh? Sasuke?" gumamnya tanpa sadar dengan sangat perlahan. Agak terkejut menemukan Sasuke, pemuda yang tidur di kamar yang berjarak beberapa meter dari kamarnya kini, sedang _online_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**sakuraharu:** tes

**usasuke:** ya

**sakuraharu:** whoa! kau sudah bangun, eh?

**sakuraharu: **hey!

**sakuraharu: **balasnya lama!

**usasuke:** masih tidur

**usasuke:** cerewet

**sakuraharu:** kalau tidur mana bisa membalas chatku, bodoh

**sakuraharu:** tuh! kalau tidur mana bisa ngomel, dasar bibi sasuke, galak!'

**usasuke:** sudah tahu bisa balas chat, pastilah bangun, pake ditanya lagi, idiot

**usasuke: **berisik

**sakuraharu:** bibirku dari tadi tidak terbuka sama sekali lho padahal, kenapa dibilang berisik? yang berisik kan ponselmu. Aih, aku pintar

**sakuraharu:** kau pasti bingung kan balas chat-ku? AKU MENAAANG

**sakuraharu: **ingatkan aku untuk pamer pada naruto mengenai ini nanti hihi

**usasuke:** terserah kau, cerewet

**sakuraharu:** ih menyebalkan...

**usasuke:** terserah, idiot, ini masih pagi

**sakuraharu: **oh ya? memang sekarang jam berapa? coba intip ponselmu

**sakuraharu:** atau lihat jam dinding

**usasuke: **jam lima

**usasuke: **sudah lihat daritadi

**sakuraharu:** aku malas melirik jam HAHA malas bergerak

**sakuraharu: **etapi kan sekarang sedang liburan! jadi harus bergeraak! Ayo kita ke pantai, sasuke-kun!

**usasuke:** pemalas

**usasuke: **tidak mau

**sakuraharu: **sekarang! sekaraaang!

**usasuke:** masih terlalu pagi

**usasuke:** nggak

**sakuraharu:** dasar kau, bibi-galak-pemalas!

**sakuraharu: **sekarang!

**usasuke: **kau pemalas

**usasuke: **tidak mau, dingin

**usasuke:** lagi pula masih gelap

**sakuraharu: **aduh aduh, tanpa sadar badanku bergerak sendiri LHO LHO

**sakuraharu: **eh ternyata aku tanpa sadar sudah mengambil jaket

**sakuraharu:** astaga! di tanganku ada senter!

**usasuke:** berisik

**usasuke:** terus kenapa

**sakuraharu:** astaga! aku sekarang sedang berjalan ke luar motel!

**usasuke: **pembual, tidur lagi sana

**usasuke: **mana mungkin penakut sepertimu berani keluar

**sakuraharu: **SASUKE-KUUUN GELAAAPPP

**sakuraharu: **sasuke-kuuuunn di luar gelap aku takutttt

**usasuke:** tadi aku bilang gelap kan

**sakuraharu:** dan dingiiiiiin

**usasuke:** urusanku apa

**sakuraharu: **sasuke-kuuuuun tolong akuuu!

**usasuke: **cerewet

**sakuraharu:** kalau kau tidak keluar aku akan mati kedinginan terus mayatku diganggu mas-mas lokal sekitar sini, lho!

**sakuraharu:** tolong akuuu!

_**sakuraharu has signed out.**_

**usasuke:** biar saja dig...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Belum selesai Sasuke mengetik balasan, gadis itu sudah menghilang. _Barusan aku diancam?_—pikir Sasuke.

Ia kemudian hanya tersenyum simpul. Pastilah gadis itu hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin ia berani keluar motel sendirian pagi buta seperti ini. Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali tidur. Baru saja Sasuke menarik selimutnya dan akan rebahan, pikirannya mengacu kembali pada gadis teman kecilnya itu. Ada perasaan tidak nyaman ketika mengingat gadis itu.

"Masa iya dia benar keluar?" bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri tidak yakin.

Belum sampai satu menit Sasuke berucap, ponselnya sudah bergetar lagi. Ia meraih ponselnya, memencet sebuat tombol, lalu menatap layarnya sesaat.

**From: **Sakura

_CEPAT KELUAR AKU TAKUUUUTTTT!_

Belum sampai satu menit, ia sudah mengambil jaketnya, merogoh senter-_pocket-mini_ yang ia beli di toko kelontong, lalu berjingit berjalan keluar dari kamar agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

_Idiot_—pikirnya.

.

.

Mata obsidian itu kini menemukan sosok berambut merah muda terduduk membelakanginya. Ia duduk di tengah pantai, menghadap ke arah laut seakan menunggu matahari terbit. Tak lama kemudian, si bungsu Uchiha pun berjalan pelan ke arah gadis itu, membuka jaket yang semula ia kenakan, kemudian mengenakan jaket tersebut pada Sakura. Sakura terkejut, belum sempat berkata apa pun, Sasuke segera mengambil posisi duduk di sisi Sakura, tak mengindahkan tatapan terkejut yang diberikan gadis tersebut.

"Dasar tukang ancam," ujar Sasuke yang merujuk pada chat mereka barusan.

Sakura terkekeh perlahan, "yang penting caraku sukses, kan?" ujarnya sebelum memperhatikan jaket Sasuke yang berada di tubuhnya. "Kau tahu? Aku kan sudah pakai jaket, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya seraya menatap Sasuke dengan alis terangkat

"Berisik." Sasuke memutar bola matanya, mencari-cari sesuatu. "Tadi kau bilang dingin, jadi kuberi saja."

Sakura menjulurkan lidah sembunyi-sembunyi. _Bilang saja mau bersikap manis_—batinnya menahan geli.

"Hey, Sasuke-_kun_, ayo bergerak, kalau hanya diam saja nanti kita mati kedinginan," rengeknya seraya menarik-narik lengan baju Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melirik tajam Sakura. "Kau saja yang bergerak, yang merengek bilang dingin kan kau." Sebenarnya Sasuke masih sibuk berpikir, untuk apa dia sebenarnya ke pantai pagi-pagi buta begini? Demi memenuhi ancaman Sakura, eh?

Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit. "Yasudah kalau begitu," ujarnya seraya melepaskan jaket Sasuke, "aku pergi sendiri saja." Sakura melenggang meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang. Ia sendiri tidak tahu ia mau ke mana. _Yang penting pergi dulu, nanti juga akan diikuti oleh Sasuke_—batinnya terkekeh.

Menyalakan senter, Sakura pun mulai mencari kerang-kerang yang tersebar di pesisir pantai.

Sasuke melotot melihat jaketnya dibuang begitu saja oleh Sakura, apalagi itu jaket kesayangannya. "Idiot," gumamnya seraya memutar bola mata.

Tak lama, Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan sembari tak menghiraukan jaketnya yang teronggok di atas pasir. Kini ia hanya mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan sebagai piyama semalam. Mengeluarkan senter dari saku celananya, ia mulai mengekor Sakura dari belakang.

_Mau apalagi sih kali ini_...—pikirnya, kesal.

Kontras dengannya, Sakura berlari dengan semangat, matanya dengan tanggap melihat kanan dan kiri, mencari kerang, atau pun benda-benda lainnya yang dapat menarik perhatiannya sekarang. Tak lama kemudian, matanya tetumbu pada kerang berukuran sedang pertama yang ia temukan pada pagi buta ini. "Sasuke-_kun_! Aku menemukan kerang!" Berlari cepat ke arahnya, Sakura pun mengarahkan sinar senter pada sang kerang.

_Uh-huh, warna apa ini?_—Selesai mengamati sang kerang lekat-lekat, Sakura berlari kembali ke arah Sasuke yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya masih sambil membawa kerang di tangan. "Aku bingung, kerang ini memang berwarna kuning atau berwarna putih tapi terlihat kuning karena sinar senter?" tanyanya sembari menyodorkan kerang tersebut pada Sasuke dengan antusias.

"Terserah." Tak ada niat menjawab sedikit pun, Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura malas.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sengit kala mendengar jawabannya yang pas-pasan. Berusaha membuat Sasuke semakin kesal, Sakura pun kembali berlarian ke sana dan sini, bertanya banyak pada Sasuke mengenai hal-hal tak penting (walau hanya di jawab dengan _hn-iya-tidak-terserah_ dan semacamnya).

Merasa lelah karena terus berlarian ke sana ke mari, Sakura akhirnya memilih kerang terakhir untuk disodorkan pada Sasuke (belum menyerah untuk membuat Sasuke berkata hal lain selain _hn-iya-tidak-terserah _pada pagi ini). Menyapu pesisir pantai dengan pandangannya, akhirnya Sakura menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah kerang yang terlihat seperti bekas rumah keong dengan duri-duri tumpul pada bagian luarnya. Sakura kemudian sesegera mungkin berlari ke arah Sasuke dan menyodorkan sebuah kerang di tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan kerang ini, Sasuke-_kun_? Bagus atau tidak?"

Sasuke hanya melirik kerang itu sebentar. Agak lama ia menatap kerang itu, membuat Sakura berharap ada kata lain yang terucap dari si pelit bicara ini—

"—hn."

Sakura melotot, geram, kemudian ia segera membalik badannya menghadap ke arah laut, dan langsung duduk tanpa aba-aba lagi. "Aaaaahhh! Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh! Terserah pokoknya terserah!"

Sasuke diam, ia kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sakura lagi. Menyadari Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, Sakura melirik Sasuke tajam, lalu kembali membuang muka. "Sasuke-_kun_ tidak punya kata-kata lain, ya? Ishh... menyebalkan sekali, tahu!"

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang sibuk marah-marah. Belum sempat Sasuke membalas ucapan Sakura, gadis itu sudah kembali marah-marah. "Aku sedari tadi mencari kerang sakura tapi tidak ada." Sakura melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Dan dari kerang-kerang yang kutemukan tak ada yang bagus menurutmu. Aku kesal, tahu. Dasar Sasuke-_kun_ bodoh..."

Sasuke masih diam dan tak bergerak. Matanya menyorot jauh pada laut dalam di hadapannya. Menikmati pemandangan gelombang air yang mulai membentuk ombak-ombak kecil. Sakura yang merasa tidak diindahkan, kini kembali membuka mulut. "Kenapa aku tidak menemukan kerang sakura, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sejenak, bibirnya terbuka perlahan yang membuat Sakura berharap bibir itu akan mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat panjang yang menjelaskan mengapa kerang sakura tak kunjung ia temukan—

"—entah."

"_UUUHHH_! " jerit Sakura kesal bukan main.

Dimakan rasa kesal, Sakura memutuskan untuk diam dengan pikiran pasti Sasuke akan membuka pembicaraan karena merasa tidak nyaman diabaikan. Namun, mimpi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Pada akhirnya Sakuralah yang _gerah_ karena tidak ada yang bersuara. Bukannya tidak suka suara ombak dan angin yang menenangkan, hanya saja ia benci keheningan.

"Bagaimana Amerika?" Sakura mulai membuka obrolan, ia benci suasana hening, benar-benar benci hening karena membuatnya tampak lebih konyol dari poni baru Ino yang terlalu pendek, jauh, _jauh_, lebih konyol.

"Bagus." Sasuke manggut, memantapkan jawaban.

Sakura menyadari kesalahpahaman kecil Sasuke di sini (atau mungkin memang karena pertanyaannya yang tidak jelas). Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, "maksudku teman-temanmu di sana, bagaimana?"

"Mereka baik," jawab Sasuke, mengambil napas sejenak, "sangat baik."

_Teman-temannya baik? Syukurlah. Tetapi bagaimana dengan_—Sakura menunduk seketika, entah mengapa ada hal lain yang terasa dalam dadanya. Semacam rasa sesak yang ia sendiri belum berani mengakui sebabnya. "Apa kau punya pacar di sana?" Dengan suara agak bergetar (Sakura berdoa Sasuke tidak menyadarinya), Sakura akhirnya kembali bertanya.

Diliriknya gadis yang sudah ia kenal seumur hidupnya ini. Pertanyaan barusan entah mengapa menjadi amat sukar dijawab bila gadis itu yang bertanya—ia pun belum yakin alasannya mengapa. "Kau tak banyak berubah, ya—"

Degup jantung Sakura berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Bingung akan maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. Atau lebih tepatnya, berpikir terlalu jauh mengenai ucapan Sasuke yang bahkan belum selesai.

"—masih tetap cerewet, galak, tukang ancam." lanjut Sasuke.

"Terserah kaulah, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura melirik tajam pemuda di sampingnya, kemudian menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, sekaligus menyembunyikan degup jantung yang seakan mau meledak bila berada di dekat Sasuke seperti ini.

Sasuke hanya diam, matanya menyorot pada matahari yang perlahan mulai muncul seakan keluar dari dalam laut. Perlahan tapi pasti, bentuk setengah lingkaran nyaris sempurna itu mulai menampakan dirinya. Seperti ikut meluruh dengan air laut, refleksi sinarnya pun terlihat menyatu dengan matahari. Sinar terangnya memancarkan kehangatan walau masih terkesan agak silau. Sangat indah, cantik. Sejenak, Sasuke berpikir inikah yang membuat Sakura memaksanya keluar pagi-pagi buta?

Sakura tersenyum manis menatap matahari yang kini sudah tampak seperempat bagiannya di permukaan, seolah sang matahari terlahir kembali pada pagi ini. Menarik napas dalam, Sakura bergumam masih dengan menatap sang matahari, "aku senang kau pulang, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih sibuk tersenyum kala menelan keindahan matahari terbit di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, tangan Sasuke mendekat perlahan ke arah tangan kiri Sakura, menaruh sesuatu di sana.

Pada detik itu, Sakura terkejut mendapati kerang serupa kelopak bunga Sakura berwarna merah muda—nyaris putih—berada di atas telapak tangannya, sebuah benda yang sedari tadi dicari olehnya. Menoleh menatap Sasuke untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura pun menemukan Sasuke membuka mulut untuk berkata—

.

.

.

"—_Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura."_

.

.

**Tamat.**

Our only wish is: Semoga SasuSaku kejadian, amin.

_**Review?**_


End file.
